Wanderstone - Getting Into The World
Main article: Wanderstone '' "Dawn is breaking. The ground is cold here at the crossroads, really cold. Well. These aren't crossroads. What am I doing here? The world beckons, but..... I guess, maybe. Wait. I can do this really. No problem, Ha! Okay. Its about time I did something for myself. I've probably had enough farming potatoes anyway" "My name is Zeke, but my friends.... well... family, call me Zeke. Its just that simple. I was born here, raised here, grew up here, and lived here my whole life now. Time wasn't really of the essence if you were living as a step-down. Nothing seemed really important, until now maybe. I always felt there is something in life that I was meant to achieve. Something like all those adventurers in the children stories we used to listen to. But they were real, real adventurers who fight and get all the beer. But its not just about fighting and beer they said. Its about the spirit and determination to achieve a certain something that might just be that certain something I need...... I gotta get out of this place!" He found himself in the middle of nowhere. Stood there idle, in the crowd of traders and locals. "Hey, are you just gonna stand there or what?" He turned towards the direction of the mysterious voice, trying to pick out who it came from. Attempting casual eye contact with this mysterious old man, he pauses for a bit. Before he had a chance to say anything, the mysterious old man lunges his arm forward in a strict manner. "Nice to meet you...... you're Lars' kid huh?" He stares straight into Larssons eyes, while maintaining a never changing straight face. "Yeah..... yeah, nice to meet you." The mysterious old man withdraws his arm before Larsson even got a chance at raising his. Larsson seemed pretty annoyed at this. "So what brings you in this part of town? You never left the farm before. Must be something about the trade. Hows Lars, doing great?" "Well he is doing fine I presume. And me? Just getting out of the daily grind...... well put it this way. Ever heard of the stories about adventuring?" The old man strokes his beard for a moment. "You... want to go adventuring into the wild? Hunt beasts yes?" "Well if I knew the basics then I'd be on my way by now, but its always about preparation. And you gotta have a starting point. I need to know how to start, where I go from there. Do we jump straight into the fighting? Cause I don't know anything about swords. Or bows, or knives and all that sort of stuff. Got any sources?" "If you want to, I'm not stopping you. But the world out there is a dangerous place and you could g..." "I know that already, I just want to know what I don't know yet" "I can help you find somebody that may accompany you on your travels. He or she would be your lifelong partner if you choose to. But it is only up to the both of you to learn yourselves the world. Strange, dark places out there. And if you haven't known already, there is a combat hall just north of town by the sheep farm. It was around for about two years now." "Yes that place. I've heard of the plan and helped build it." "Then I assume you have never entered their grounds? It is an essential starting point for all who wish to learn the techniques of the combat triangle." "The combat... triangle. The combat triangle?" "The combat triangle is a clash between three different combat techniques. You will learn more of that from the instructors at the hall as it is far more complex than you may think it really is. But first off, you will need to familiarize yourself with the surroundings and the people. Getting to know others will give you good sources in the future. And it is also best if you find one who follows the same path as you." "Its just that simple huh?" The old man pauses for a bit then grins slightly. "Simple enough." 'Next Chapter:' ''A Friend of a Friend